Go On And Take A Bow
by weepingwriter
Summary: Once a cheater, always a cheater. She thinks rubbing her swollen stomach.


Okay so this is a little one-shot for my friend Megan. She said she finally wants me to write her a Peyton and Lucas story but I still can't do that, it's against my will. So I wrote her this. It's kind of sad Brucas and she said as long as he was cheating and sad with Brooke it was all good. So enjoy this Megan, it may be the only time I write one this type.

_But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow_

**Go On And Take A Bow**

He put on a show for her, or that's what she told herself every night for the past two weeks. Standing outside her or what use to be their red door. Begging and crying for her to forgive him just like the other two times.

But this time was different. She wasn't going to forgive him; he didn't deserve her; that's what Haley said when she came to pick up Brooke's son for the night.

She tells him she had enough, enough of his scum bag ways, enough of the lying and sneaking around. Enough of him; her high school sweetheart.

She could never not love him. They do have a daughter together after all. A beautiful little daughter that happened from a stupid mistake in high school, but Kailee will never have to know that.

Once a cheater, always a cheater.

The first time, right after she found out she was pregnant. He left, but came crawling back to her after their daughter was born. She left, the other bitch of a woman left him and his sorry ass for some singer named Jake something. Not anything like she cares.

The second time another high school drama. He left her for the bitch again. This time it wasn't only her he left. Their daughter was abandoned too. Yet again he came crawling back after finding her in bed with some dude she met at a bar.

Every time she took him back. Brooke took Lucas back. It's how its always been. She's the second best. It hurts like hell.

"Momma?" The little girl asked from where she was trying to read a book at her little window seat in her very pink bedroom.

"Yeah Kails?" The mother smiled walking over to her daughter.

"Why's daddy sitting in his car outside?" Kailee posed.

"Oh baby girl."

"Is he going to leave us again?"

For a six-year-old she already witnessed and been threw to many things a little girl shouldn't or something Brooke promised herself she'll never let her child grow up that way, the way she did.

"Honey."

"He is." Kailee cried. "Momma, why doesn't daddy ever stay here forever like all the other daddies? I want him here."

"Kailee he can be here when ever you want. He is only living down the street."

"I want my daddy home like Uncle Nathan is there for Jamie and Nattie." Kailee cried. Every little girl wants their father there with them, not him coming in and out of your life.

"I know baby girl. Trust me I know. Mommy needs him too." Brooke cried along with her. "Now come on bed time Kailee."

"I love you momma."

"I love you too Kails." Brooke smiled brushing Kailee's blonde hair out of the girls face.

She looked just like Lucas, the ass did. All except one thing, the dimples that show when ever she smiles or laughs. Her blue eyes bring pain to Brooke.

"Can you give this to daddy?" Kailee said reaching over to her nightstand where a picture she had drawn during school for her dad had rested.

"Of course." Brooke faked a smile before walking out of the room.

"Finally you talk to me." Lucas said as Brooke walked out of the house resting her hands on her hips.

"Get over it Lucas." Brooke said rolling her hazel eyes. "I'm tired of your shit. The things you put Kailee and me threw is too much for anyone." Brooke said whipping a tear that was running down her cheek. "I told you, I'm done."

"Brooke please, just one more try." Lucas begged. "I'll do anything at all."

"Then leave." Brooke cried. "You hurt us bad enough each time you walk in and out of that door." Brooke cried some more. "You treat us like crap. Your own daughter like crap Lucas. I don't give a shit that you treat me like that but the time you bring Kailee into it you're done."

"Brooke."

"That girl some how still loves you."

"And I love you guys crazy. Brooke, Peyton met nothing to me, nothing at all."

"Nothing at all huh?" Brooke screamed. "If she means nothing at all to you then why do you always leave us for her? I want to know why? Why leave us for her time after time, and then when she leaves you, you come back to us?"

"Brooke." Lucas said staring down at his feet. "I didn't know what I want; I'm only twenty-two. You can't blame me for not knowing what I want. I love you, Kailee and the new baby the most. Peyton was just a side track."

"Right so tonight you want to make up with me and then again tomorrow your going to leave for Peyton." Brooke said. "I've been there, done that already and no way in hell am I going threw that again. I can't." Brooke cried. "There is no way I'm even going to let you see this baby. You are going to ruin her just like you're ruining Kailee's life."

"It's my baby too."

"Oh like Peyton's two kids are yours too?" Brooke questioned before continuing. "I see the way you look at Anna and Sawyer, Luke. It's the same way you look at Kailee."

"Brooke," Lucas said.

"You're not defending it. So they are yours?" Brooke cried. "I'm done, we're done."

"Brooke please, Pretty Girl." Lucas begged. "Please forgive me, I'm back for good now I promise."

"You say that every time and the last two times I believed you, now. I can't, I just can't." Brooke cried. "Kailee made you this." Brooke said throwing the picture at Lucas. "She misses you, badly. Once and a while just come visit her instead of your other kids."

"I try Brooke. I'm trying like crazy."

"Well I guess your still not trying hard enough." Brooke cried turning on her heels and walking back into the house but not before pausing. "We wanted you here Lucas, but until I know for a fact you are not leaving us for her we are done."

Maybe her kids will grow up better not knowing their father?

"Momma," Brooke heard a whimpering voice from the top of the stairs. "Why daddy leave? I thought he was staying for good now."

"Oh Kails." Brooke cried brushing the tears off her face. "Come here."

"He gone for good?" Kailee cried into her mother's arms.

"Yeah baby."

Now as she runs her hands over her swollen stomach it hurts worse.


End file.
